This invention relates to a launch system for landing gear aircraft to permit operation on damaged runways.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. to Dornier et al, 3,070,327; to Doriner, 3,082,976; and the patents to Lippisch, 3,190,582; 3,627,235; and 3,830,448 describe various ground effect take-off and landing systems.
Battle damaged runways will sometimes have undamaged sections from which conventional landing gear aircraft could operate but do not have sufficient undamaged runway to permit aircraft take-offs. Normally such a damaged runway would be unavailable for use by aircraft with conventional landing gear until the runway is repaired.